I Like You, Butters Stotch
by SunnyBunni GG
Summary: Butters has always been an outcast to his classmates. He is so desperate for attention and to be a somebody, that he takes part in one of Cartman's sick jokes in hopes to finally be given an ounce of respect, unaware of the consequences. This "practical joke" could have left him dead.. If it wasn't for a certain someone. KennyxButters 3 -Oneshot-


He sat in a corner all alone. The boy with the blonde hair and soft blue jacket. He was too naiive to see he was kind of an outcast to the rest of his classmates. But Eric Cartman, on the other hand, made sure to make it known.

"Hey dickwad Whats goin' on?" Eric laughed approaching him.

"Oh h-hey Eric. Nothin'" He stammered and continued to scribble on some notebook paper. Cartman interupted Butters' drawing by snatching it away. Cartman rolled his eyes as he looked at Butters' drawing of Hello Kitty and hearts around it.

"Oh god Butters', You're such a fag dude." He said loudly. Butters took the paper back from his hand. Cartman snatched the paper once again, balled it up and threw it at Kyle who was doing his homework quietly.

"Ow!" Kyle yelled.

"My drawing!" Butters' cried.

"Stop it you fatass!"

"Make me you stupid Jew!" Cartman shot back and threw a pencil at Kyle's head. Kyle got up and approached Butters with the crumpled up paper.

"Here Butters." Kyle said as he slowly uncrumpled the paper and gave it to Butters. "I hope its not too ruined." He sighed.

"Thanks Kyle."

Cartman scoffed. "Ha! wimp.."

"Cartman why don't you leave him alone, you fat turd-" Butters cut Kyle off by standing out of his seat.

"Oh I-It's okay, Kyle. I am K-kind of weak." He stammered.

"Butters, don't listen to this asshole."

"No. I'm tired of being weak. If my parents found out I was weak they'll ground me!" Butters cried. Kyle exhaled in frustration and rolled his eyes. "What can I do Eric? What can I do to make me less of a fag?"

Cartman nearly exploded with laughter. The most thing he found enjoyable was messing and taking advantage of the most naiive kid in class. He tried his best to force his lips to not curl up in laughter.

"Okay Butters, heres how you can be less of a dickhole.."

As Cartman explained what Butters could do, out in the school parking lot sat another boy. He was blonde and wore an orange parka. He would often skip class becuase he saw no meaning to it. He sometimes wondered why he even got out of bed in the morning. His parents could constantly fight at eachother or him. The living conditions where terrible because his family stuggled to provide. He name was Kenny McCormick.

He sat outside on the bench and stared at the clouds while smoking a cigarette. After a few minutes of quietly sitting alone, Kenny suddenly heard something werid. Almost like a banging sound. As if someone was trying to escape somewhere. He started to hear someone call for help.

"Hello!.." The voice was soft and faint.

Kenny got up and walked around the parking lot. The sound was coming from a car. But which one?

"Hello?" Kenny hesitantly called back. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Is anyone there?" The voice called while banging their fist on something.

Kenny suddenly approached a familiar silver car. It kind of looked like Mr. Mackey's car. Kenny got closer and the banging out louder. He noticed the sound was coming from the trunk. He cautiously opened the door. Once it was finally opened, there sat Butters laying flat on his back looking up at Kenny.

"Butter? What are you doing in a trunk?" He asked helping him out.

"W-well, Eric told me that if I was man enough to sit in a car trunk for about 2 hours then I won't be a fag anymore."

Kenny suddenly got angry and facepalmed himself. "Cartman told you to do that?"

"Yes. But it was getting a little hot in there and I started to get thirsty within just five minutes!" Butters sat on the ground and buried his face in his hands. "I knew I wasn't going to be strong enough to handle it. I'll always be a weakling.." Butters started to shed tears.

Kenny squated down slowly infront of the smaller boy.

"Butters, you're not a weakling. Don't listen to that fat turd because he's not even tough himself. You don't have to change the way you are to please other people."

Butters sniffled. "But they're my friends, K-Kenny. I want to fit in."

Kenny sighed and looked away for a brief moment. Cartman has been known to do some terrible shit, but this one was going a little too far. Kenny suddenly felt a rage of anger boil through his veins. He felt like storming into the classroom and punching Cartman in the neck. Butters was totally oblivious to realize that he had been completely brainwashed into beileveing he would be nothing more than a weakling. Kenny sometimes wondered how Butters still moved on. Life is rough for him at home with his crazy and extremely overstrict parents, who would ground him if he walked out the house with his fly down. Life was rough at school having to deal with the peices of crap that they call fellow students. Kenny turned back to Butters and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Then if they're making you be something you're not then they're not your friends, Butters. They made you sit in a car trunk. You could have suffocated and died."

"Because I'm a loser right?.." He said with this face still in his hands. "And no one likes me." He added.

"No. You're not weak and you're not a loser. A professional body builder could have suffocated and died in a car trunk. Anyone could have. And don't let that fat turd walk over you neither. Don't be something you're not, Butters. I want you to be you,"

Kenny cupped Butters' face with his hands. He lifted Butters' head from his hands. His eyes were wet and tears rolled down his cheeks. Kenny stared at Butters' lips then at his eyes. They slowly brought their faces closer to eachother until their lips touched. There where fireworks running through their body until Kenny broke the kiss.

"Because I like you, Butters Stoctch."


End file.
